


Cadenza

by eorumverba



Category: SHINee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8827471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eorumverba/pseuds/eorumverba
Summary: Tae hums and goes back to finishing pruning their roses, watching Gwiboon out of the corner of their eye. She’s sitting in front of the tulips this time, and she pulls out her sketchbook and pencil from her soaked bag and begins to draw, lip caught between her teeth.





	

It’s kind of weird, the contrast of having a flower shop right across from a tattoo shop, but Tae doesn’t mind the strange contrast. They’d certainly minded at first; they’d felt at first that the darkness of Permanent Record would scare away potential customers, but after getting to know (ie: being harassed by) the owner of the shop, Tae decided that a little contrast was good.

Because while Gwiboon (Key) hated the smell of flowers that filled the shop, Tae couldn’t help finding it cute how she came in every day at 12:07 (more or less) to practice drawing flowers. She’d bring Tae a bagel sandwich and a snapple (a different flavor every day) and she’d sit down on the stool Tae pulled out every day at 11:59 (more or less) and draw while Tae sat down and ate. They wouldn’t talk, not all the time, because they didn’t _need_ to - and also because they’d always end up bickering - but it was nice. Certainly not peaceful, but it was nice.

“There were no sandwiches,” Gwiboon sounds annoyed when she enters with the wind and rain, “so I went and got you a muffin. I hope you like blueberry.”

Tae doesn’t, but they accept it gracefully, along with the cup of iced coffee. “How’d you know I like-”

“Vanilla iced coffee? You just seem like the type.” Gwiboon shrugs, peels off her jacket to reveal a thick woolen sweater. It looks soft, and Tae wants to touch it.

“You’re all wet,” Tae notes, and Gwiboon just shrugs.

“It’s just water.”

Tae hums and goes back to finishing pruning their roses, watching Gwiboon out of the corner of their eye. She’s sitting in front of the tulips this time, and she pulls out her sketchbook and pencil from her soaked bag and begins to draw, lip caught between her teeth. It’s then - for the hundredth, thousandth time - that Tae notices the twin piercings donning the left side of her lower lip.

“You’re staring again.”

“You’re noticing again.”

Gwiboon looks up, startled, and a slow grin spreads across her lips. “Touche, touche.”

It’s always the same thing: Gwiboon comes in and gives Tae their lunch, chooses a set of flowers to draw, they talk for a few minutes, Tae sits down to eat, and Gwiboon leaves wordlessly at the end of her lunch break. They mind their own business, and everything is the same. Normal.

This time is different, because instead of eating at the other end of the shop, Tae pulls up a chair and sits next to Gwiboon, peering over her shoulder and they’re actually surprised at how well Gwiboon had drawn the flowers. Which is stupid, because they’ve _seen_ the quality of her tattoos, but her _drawings?_ They’re on a whole new level.

“These are really good,” Tae murmurs, and Gwiboon snorts.

“I know.”

“Do you know what tulips mean?”

“What?” Gwiboon doesn’t even look up, and Tae’s eyes flick down to the paper, back up to Gwiboon, and down again.

“Well…there are different meanings for different colors. Like…red tulips mean a declaration of love, white tulips mean forgiveness, pink tulips mean caring, purple tulips mean royalty, and yellow tulips mean hopelessly in love. So…if I were to give you…” Tae reaches over to the display of tulips, lays two in front of Gwiboon, “a red tulip and a yellow tulip, you could infer from the meanings that, well.”

Gwiboon looks startled, but a little smile flits across her lips and Tae looks down, flustered. “Do you want to split this muffin?”

“I already ate,” Gwiboon says it slowly, “but you can take me out to dinner later.” 

* * *

Tae can’t help finding it cute how Gwiboon comes in every day at 12:07 (more or less) to practice drawing flowers. She’ll bring Tae a bagel sandwich and a snapple (a different flavor every day) and she’ll press a quick kiss to Tae’s lips before sitting down on the stool Tae pulls out every day at 11:59 (more or less) and draw while Tae sat down and eats. They’ll talk, but not all the time, because they didn’t need to, but it’s nice. Certainly not peaceful, but it’s nice.

It’s just about the same as before, and Tae doesn’t mind the strange contrast. 

And everything is nice. Certainly not peaceful, but it’s nice.


End file.
